1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to musical instruments. More specifically, the embodiments herein relate generally to resonance and articulation trainers for musical wind instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Students learning their first wind instrument often struggle with the basics of playing the instrument. For brass and woodwind players, the basics include flowing enough air into the instrument to make the proper tone quality and articulation between musical notes. Currently, these issues are best addressed by an experienced teacher during one-on-one instruction. Addressing these issues during a small or large group instruction focuses the instructor's attention on one or a few students while the others are left idle. Currently, there are no devices for addressing issues of airflow and/or articulation in a group setting.